spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
House Lolita
House Lolita was a Great House so new that it did not exist prior to the War. As the name suggested, it was Lolita's house. She was its only member. In the early days of the House, Lolita attempted to recruit her sister. Allied with Tracolix, and by association with the Sontarans, House Lolita betrayed them both when it destroyed the Eleven-Day Empire. Lolita refused to allow any other lifeform to join her house. She claimed that the places were reserved for her future children, who, like her, were timeships. By that point, fifty-one years into the War, House Lolita had begun to produce a second generation and its prestige and political power had been so bolstered by its defeat of Faction Paradox that it received approval for the changes the House was making to 18th century history. Lolita predicted that the final confrontation between House Lolita and the survivors of Faction Paradox would take place in that time period. Leader Lolita '''was an evolved Type 45 timeship. Lolita was present during the Great Houses war with the Yssgaroth. She may have been infected by it during this time. Under her former master's control, Lolita claimed that he had partly severed her symbiotic relationship with him to allow him to use other timeships. After being freed from her master's control, Lolita attempted to recruit her sister for House Lolita in the years before the War began. Lolita created House Lolita to oppose Faction Paradox in the early years of the War. She entered into an alliance with House Tracolix and the Sontarans to destroy the Eleven-Day Empire. During the invasion, Lolita turned on her allies and killed the entire Seventy Ninth Sontaran Assault Corps. After this Lolita swallowed the Eleven-Day Empire into her internal dimensions, killing the majority of Faction Paradox in the process. Lolita refused to allow any other lifeform to join her house. She claimed that the places were reserved for her future children, who like her were timeships. During the War in Heaven, Lolita consumed the Eleven-Day Empire while under orders from the Great Houses to destroy Faction Paradox. Later she betrayed the Great Houses and consumed the War King of the Homeworld. In doing so she became the War Queen. After becoming the War Queen, she allied herself with Sutekh against Faction Paradox, Anubis and the Great Houses. When Eliza gave her own body to complete Horus in a final attempt to defeat Sutekh, Lolita cut her wrist and put her own biodata in Eliza. This let Lolita control Horus and she gave the final blow against Sutekh. However, Lolita had forgotten one detail; Cousin Justine of Faction Paradox had a safe path to the Homeworld. She led the Mal'akh to attack the Council chambers and Lolita herself directly. After Justine took over the Homeworld, Lolita was trapped in a pyramid by the Osirians as punishment for her crimes. '''Members Timeships were vessels constructed by the Great Houses to travel through time. They could be ships in the traditional Earth navy sense of the word, physical objects that thrust their way through time and often space. Most timeships wore a humanoid form. Their interior was vastly larger than their exterior. The Evil Renegade had a timeship which had a large trophy room in its interior. The Homeworld’s timeships are elaborate models of mathematics and history, and they possess a form of intelligence entirely alien to that of their pilots, or indeed any humanoid life form. When the War first began, an attempt was made to create a timeship that could communicate with its pilots on an equal level, but the first experiments were dismal failures. The Homeworld first tried to build an intelligence, rather than nurture one; the resulting creature was entirely insane. The next attempts to create “pet” timeships by cross-breeding timeships with animals resulted in the timeships “eating” the research team and then vanishing into the continuum. Eventually, through a bizarre series of circumstances which have been related elsewhere, a Remote colonist named Laura Tobin -- later known as “Compassion” -- ended up being transformed into the first humanoid-timeship hybrid. Compassion eventually agreed to participate in the Homeworld’s breeding program, and thus can be considered the mother of all existing 103-type timeships, even though she is no longer directly involved in their creation. Compassion, considering herself a neutral party in the War, travelled through the Spiral Politic for quite some time, both on her own and with other travelling companions. The most famous of these companions, Carmen Yeh, later wrote a fictionalised account of her travels, including an incident that implies that Compassion eventually did choose sides in the War. Though Yeh herself was not privy to all of the events, it seems that Compassion found the remains of a timeship in the posthuman era, and subsequently kidnapped the War King from the Homeworld, accusing him of killing “Percival”. The War King managed to convince Compassion that Percival was killed by the enemy, and Compassion finally agreed to fight the enemy, albeit on her own terms. However, she still claims that the War is just a sideshow, and that the real threat to the Homeworld lies elsewhere. Yeh stopped travelling with Compassion shortly after these events, and now lives somewhere in the posthuman hegemony. Category:Enemy Faction